Forum:2011-02-23 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/138976.html Do you want him to show up?!]" --Anevka Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Ah, that falls in the category of Dangerously Genre Savvy - Donovan Ravenhull 05:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well that means Lucreazia in Zola took control a while ago, so just how much of that carnage was Zola, if any Agathahetrodyne 05:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I think we are still dealing with Zola. The underestimation of Barry is a clue. The near clincher is the description "Neat as you please." plus no mention of the wasp in Klaus. Zola is able to recount Lu's past exploits because she has Lu's memories inside. --Rej ¤¤? 06:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I want vote with Rej on this one. However, I will remind everyone that we may not be dealing with the Zola of Gil's memories. This could well be another Zola altogether. We are here dealing with folks that have been defeated by Baron Wulfenbach. What do you do when you are defeated? You learn from your enemy and mimic his techniques. According to Herr von Mekkan, Klaus was a fellow who always knew how to pick the "right monster for the job." It would be unreasonable of us to expect anything less from the Mongfish Clan, judging from what I have seen thus far were adapts at making monsters. -- 08:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree. Based on what Lu was saying in the castle she would be be all "The Baron is wasped, now kill me before Zola takes control again". None of this smiling and chatting. Argadi 10:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yes, there's quite a bit of glossing over and avoiding the absolutely vital info and outright lies happening here (along with plenty of truth, to cover the rest) -- I'm pretty certain it's Zola driving (though there may be "leakage" like we've seen with Agatha - Zola may be channeling Lu somewhat without fully realizing it). However, I've also wondered for a while whether "Zola" is actually several personalities - perhaps an application of a variant of the summoning engine - each surfacing as needed. Whether the Zola Gil knew in Paris could really be considered the same Zola we see now is a good question. As for fearing Barry, Lu herself said in that flashback that they always win. --Zerogee 14:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Interesting how superstitious Lu is about "he's no threat" — or is it something more than superstition? Argadi 10:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : That's what I was joking about with the 'Dangerously Genre Savvy'. It's almost a meta joke in which they recognize that saying that somebody isn't a threat is a guarantee that they really are. I think Herr Professors were taking a light hearted poke at the Forth Wall there. Donovan Ravenhull 12:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) It also means that Barry is probably alive. No mention of Bill at all, though.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:52, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : Bill's fate is still unknown (hoping he'll show up at some point!) but if The Lu's think Barry is still around, then he could still arrive to throw a monkey wrench into her/their works. I'm hoping he's off with some "High Priestess" (Milvistle? Ashtara's HP?), possibly in Skifander. Which is where he might have heard of some dastardly doings (from their point of view, anyway...like stealing a young prince away), leading to his not trusting of Der Baron.CaptMorgan 14:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I found this page frustrating. Surely talking to yourself (or Zola pretending to) counts as soliloquising? So there should be some juicy bits of information to give us new revelations? I can't really see any, except a negative one: Lucrezia doesn't know what's happened to Barry. Therefore, he wasn't killed or otherwise put out of the picture by Lucrezia. (At least, neither of these Lucrezias). Brrokk 15:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Then again, these two trace their 'minds' back to the machine which was built by Lucrezia years ago. Who knows, maybe 5 minutes after she left town, she stumbled onto Barry and managed to dispose of him. Part of me is wondering if Lucrezia!Prime is going to show up and how these two react to trying to deal with 'mother'. Donovan Ravenhull 20:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I'm afraid I have to disagree with the popular theory. I think Lucrezia is in control of Zola. I think when she got knocked out during the fight in the castle, she took over. (Zola's brain having been too scrambled by the drugs and the beating and the trip from the castle to keep up the mental discipline necessary for control.) Why hasn't she mentioned the Baron? She hasn't had a chance. She's spent all this time convincing Luvenka of her identity. Then Luvenka wants to know how she got this way.Neither of them is expecting this to fall apart soon, so there is no sense of urgency. Not recognizing Barry as a threat (and then realizing he is,) are simply natural Spark reflexes, we've seen Agatha and the Baron make similar slip ups. I also agree that this moves the story towards an endgame. Personally, I believe that dead or alive, Bill is with Lucrezia.Baby Rorschach 01:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC)